Living In The InBetween
by Kiana Sunstorm
Summary: (TPM - AU)A heart-broken Obi-Wan runs from the temple after a mission when his master tries to take a new apprentice. (Obi/Qui Fic. Not slash, promise)
1. Without You

Title: Living in the in-between  
Author: Kiana Sunstorm  
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: Angst  
Age: 19  
Summary: A heart-broken Obi-Wan runs from the temple when his master tries to take a new apprentice. (Obi/Qui Fic. Not slash, promise)  
Disclaimer: I don't own star wars; I'm just in love with the characters. I make no money, though I wish I did. I'd make much more money writing than waitressing. =p  
I never have done an Obi story and I completely think Qui-Gon should have been a little more heartfelt with his padawan of what? 15 years? Instead of throwing him aside, so this is obi's take on things with a little dash of my imagination. ^^  
  
// = a memory/flashback  
  
Obi-Wan tossed and turned in a bed in the hospital wing. Scenes of the sith flooded back into his mind with the betrayal of his master.  
  
//"Master! Watch out!" Obi Cried as he threw himself in front of the lightsaber.. The blade cut clear through his left shoulder, impaling him through the chest. Qui-Gon watched in horror as his padawan slumped over into a pile of pained flesh on the ground. Rushing over he began to "Aggressively negotiate" with the sith. Hisses from the sabers rang through Obi-Wan's ears as life began to seep from the young lively padawan. The sith hit the ground as his lightsaber flew across the room and un-ignited as it hit the ground.  
  
"Very well. I take Anakin Skywalker as my padawan learner." Qui-Gon announced in front of the council. "Already have an apprentice you do, Qui-Gon." Yoda remarked back to the Jedi master in quiet refusal. "Obi-Wan Kenobi is ready for the trials." He had done it. Obi-Wan had no doubts everyone in the council room could hear his weak heart break into a million pieces.//   
  
Obi-Wan awoke with a start and glanced about the room to find it empty. He should have guessed his master wouldn't be by his side when he needed him the most. Instead Qui-Gon was with that child, Skywalker. He slipped quietly off the bed and took the last few remaining good robes he had and put them into his pack. Obi might not have been well, but he was well enough off to know what was best for him now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Anakin ignited Obi-Wan's old training saber as if he were a pro and grinned at Master Jinn. "Like this?" Anakin asked waiting for the approval of the Jedi Master.   
  
Qui-Gon nodded his head and smiled, "Very good Anakin. Now remember. Block, parry, block" he wanted to go easy on Anakin at first, make him remember small things about the saber. "This will save your life on many occasions and help you immensely on missions against an attacker." Qui-Gon began to explain.  
  
"Mister Qui-Gon sir, I heard obi-Wan left the temple last night, alone. Is that true?" Anakin asked with a bit of mock concern in his voice that Qui-Gon almost instantly picked up on.  
  
"No, Annie. I didn't. We'll take a short break. You stay here and go over those saber moves I showed you. I need to go see the healers. If you need anything master Salia is right down the hall." Qui said quickly as his saber un-ignited and he walked calmly to the doors and exited. Worry quickly filled his mind as he rushed to the hospital wing to see Obi-Wan. Surely Obi would never leave without telling his master where he was going. Qui had to find out why this rumor was spreading about to Anakin.  
  
Qui-Gon made his way to the reception desk and start in on a conversation with the woman in charge of Obi-Wan's care. "May I see padawan Kenobi for a moment, I know he needs sleep but another padawan said he was missing this morning and I needed to, " Qui-Gon began to explain but the healers apprentice replied before he could finish.  
  
"Padawan obi-Wan Kenobi took off last night from the temple grounds. I believe the council is in a meeting about it. Are you master Jinn?" She asked politely as she quickly went through a stack of papers and found a small envelop under them.   
  
"Yes, that is I." He replied watching her fiddle with the little envelop.  
  
The apprentice gave a sad attempted-comforting smile to the concerned master and handed him a note. "Take this to the council. The padawan left it here. Said that he had permission to leave, master Jinn. Please forgive me but Padawan Kenobi has never lied, I believed him and released him. Said you could only read it in the council chamber." She instructed.  
  
"Elise? I need you back here stat! Bring the emergency kit and some Hydrogen Peroxide.!" The healer ordered. Elise dropped the Envelop into Master Jinn's hand and ran back to help her master heal someone in obvious bad condition.  
  
Qui-Gon's heart dropped, he ached to know what was in the envelope and headed straight to the council chambers.  
  
"Bright padawan, Kenobi is. Seen this coming, no one did." Yoda said to Master Windu as the council began to form. "Tragic our loss is, find padawan Kenobi we must. Too powerful he is to be lost to this world, or the dark side. Grave danger he is in." Yoda finished with the tap of his gimmer stick to the hard tiled floor.  
  
"We never go scouting about for missing people, I see no difference in this case. A padawan is the master's concern, not ours." Adi gave a slight argue back, unnerved by the fact one of the top padawan learner's had ran from the temple in the darkness of night. He was so close to becoming a master himself.  
  
"Talk to Qui-Gon we must. Find Padawan Kenobi he shall, or find padawan Kenobi, I will." Yoda announced with full responsibility in his voice. Obi-Wan had always been like a family member to him. Yoda found him when he was young and felt the force call to him. No one else had ever had that affect on the little Master.  
  
Suddenly the doors broke open and there stood the outline of a 6'5 concerned Master Jinn, holding a small envelope with Obi-Wan's handwriting on the front, "To my friends, and Master."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Obi wrapped his robes tightly around his shoulders to shut out the biting cold that ensnarled his weak body. It was so cold out but the night was so beautiful. The sky shone a dark blue color and the stars twinkled above him. Obi-Wan didn't know where to go, but he would find a place. Any place.  
  
"Help! Please someone! Help!" Someone out of the shadows called to the night begging for someone to help them. The alley was dark, but wasn't ever street at night? Nothing felt like home. Obi-Wan still had his duties as a padawan to help, at least until he got out of Coruscant.  
  
Obi-Wan ran in to help the person but an un-seen hand lashed out and grabbed him by the neck. The dark figure pulled off its hood revealing a very feminine but evil face as the body of the person slumped to the ground. She smirked and held tight onto him. "Oh lookie here, little Jedi coming to save a poor defenseless sith. My master wants you. We've got big plans in store." She grinned, as a force sedative was jammed upward into his spine knocking him until a state of unconsciousness.   
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
Qui-Gon could feel an instant of pain rush through the bond with obi-Wan before shields came crashing down on the bond severing the force from the young padawan.   
  
Yoda began to read the letter aloud to the Council and the master:  
  
"Dear Master and Council,  
As I lay here in this bed I have had time to think about the past and my future. I have dedicated 19 years to the order and I realize I must focus on making a future for myself outside the Jedi. Please don't worry for me, for I carry many people in my hearts. If you come looking, you will not find me. I'm leaving no word with anyone…for a reason. Please let Master Jinn train Anakin, for he no longer has an Apprentice and is free to find a new one. I hold nothing against you, Master Jinn. Someday maybe we'll meet again, in the force.  
  
Signed,  
Obi-Wan Kenobi  
  
Yoda's face grew dim as the council took in the padawan's words. Shards of glass just seemed to tear Qui-Gon's heart apart as he heard the only words Obi-Wan had to say. Never had Obi been so formal with his master's name. The pain of losing his padawan almost over took him until he heard those precious words come from Yoda, "Mission we have for you. Find Padawan Kenobi you will. Personal ship I assign to you. Hurry" Yoda said impatiently slamming his gimmer stick on the floor and eyeing the tall master. Jinn gave a nod and rushed off, he knew his padawan was in danger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Obi awoke with a dreamy gaze in his eyes. All he could see was the woman raise his own lightsaber towards him. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain he knew would come.  
  
The woman raised it and Swung it hard.  
  
_________________________  
Ouuu! Sorry! Cliffhanger! ^_^; Will he die? =p Will Qui find him in time? Find out in the next chapter of.....! Living in the in-between. 


	2. Dark Side of the Force

Title: Living in the in-between  
Author: Kiana Sunstorm  
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: Angst  
Age: 19  
Summary: A heart-broken Obi-Wan runs from the temple when his master tries to take a new apprentice. (Obi/Qui Fic. Not slash, promise)  
Disclaimer: I don't own star wars; I'm just in love with the characters. I make no money, though I wish I did. I'd make much more money writing than waitressing. =p  
I never have done an Obi story and I completely think Qui-Gon should have been a little more heartfelt with his padawan of what? 15 years? Instead of throwing him aside, so this is obi's take on things with a little dash of my imagination. ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The lightsaber came whipping down onto the chains that held him on the wall. Obi felt like he was floating to the floor, until his face impacted with the cold hard cement. "Get up!" The sith apprentice demanded raising the lightsaber for another blow if he wasn't obedient. Obi-Wan rushed up onto his toes and stood tall. The girl smirked. "Good. Now. Master Sideous would like a word with you. I suggest you don't oppose him, little padawan. I'm just itching to hurt someone." The girl declared with a grim smile spreading across her lips as she shoved Obi out of the cell into the hallway. Quickly he walked to keep up with her. The small amount of force left in his body was really the only thing left in him to keep him alive.   
  
They came up on two big doors that instantly swung open as she stepped in. The Sith master smiled darkly at her capture. "Very well done my young apprentice. I see you are catching back onto the groove of things. Put him down. And leave. I'll send for you when we are done." The girl nodded and walked back out, shutting the doors behind her. Sideous turned and nodded to the machine man whom was controlling the operations in the chair. Obi-Wan began crying out with pain as jolts of energy started coursing through his body at high levels. "THAT, my soon to be apprentice, is what you shall feel if you do not give me exactly what I want." He began to explain as his hand went down with the energy. "We have a good understanding of one another. You're a powerful Jedi, and I am a powerful sith. Together we could do great things," Sideous said as another dark smile came across his face. "That is why you left, isn't it? To find yourself"  
  
Obi grimaced at the pain and shook his head, "I'll.. Never.. Join.. You.. I'm not like you!" Obi-Wan stuttered and stumbled over his words before getting his voice back. Once again the energy over took his body and he began to scream. The volts had gone up twice what it first was.   
  
"Am I not explaining myself clear enough? Choose me, Kenobi, or choose death." He was less than pleased now. He placed his hand against the large teens forehead and began to feed him terrible memories of how his master left him, gave him away and pushed him from his life. "They never cared about you. Never wanted you. They never came after you. They wanted you to die out here. I saved you from that. I saved you from the streets, the Jedi. You can prove what you are worth with us. I know you can feel the anger inside you. Let it out." Sideous urged the young padawan.   
  
Months began to pass and Obi was withdrawn into his own mind. He was emotionless, a cold doll with no life left in him. "Apprentice, show yourself." Sideous demanded quickly at the news the girl had just given him.  
  
  
The form of Obi-Wan appeared in the doorway. "Yes, my master?" he asked as his eyes found that of Sideous'. "What is it you wish of me?" Obi-Wan asked coldly.  
  
"Are you loyal to me?" Sideous asked with dark eyes facing the boy in front of him.  
  
"Yes, my master." Obi-Wan replied with no emotion. Sideous smiled coolly at him and stood. "Come apprentice. Some Jedi want to see you, though I do not think they will want to see what you have become. Something they could never be." Sideous assured Obi. Somewhere deep inside he could hear a cry from the real padawan, but it was drowned by the emotions of hate and anger.  
  
Obi-Wan followed somewhat behind the tall sith that was strutting down the hallway as if he were the king of the world. Obi's eyes felt heavy, and the scratch marks on his arms were from the failed attempts to join the force and end the misery he could no longer live with..   
  
Qui-Gon felt he presents of his former apprentice and looked up from the force sedative chains. Mace stared blankly at the padawan, or what was left of him. Qui-Gon noticed his eyes were no longer full of life and his skin was a ghostly white. Surely this had to be the wrong person, his beloved Obi-Wan.  
  
"Obi! Obi! Please! Help us!" Siri cried wrestling with the chains that held her red and swollen wrists up above her head.  
  
"I do not know you." Obi-Wan replied turning away. "Why did you call me in here, my master?" His dark eyes glanced over to the tall man.  
  
"Kill them. I trust you'll do well. I have a few things to handle. I want them all dead by the time I get back. Am I clear?" Sideous demanded coolly before turning around, "my Apprentice." He added to add salt to Qui-Gon's wound.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled darkly and turned back around to face them. "Oh yes master. Clear as anything. They will be handled before you come back."  
  
Siri looked at her fallen friend with disbelief, "What happened to you obi-Wan Kenobi? Listen to yourself!" Siri let herself get upset but her master sent a wave of calm to her.  
  
"Yes… Let that anger out. It does wonders for your attitude. Let it take you over, girl. Embrace the fact no one cares about if you live or die, me being one of them." The flare of obi-Wan's red lightsaber flared as he spoke.  
  
Siri went quiet as a tear made it's way down her cheek. To be honest, she had a crush on obi for the longest time.. But this wasn't her obi anymore. She had to get the strength to kill him before he killed them. The chain cuffs snapped off Siri and she drew her lightsaber and it flared a light blue. "Obi… Don't make me do this.. We're friends, remember? The temple.. Bant.. Garen.. Don't you remember?" she pleaded with him.  
  
Obi-Wan swung and with a stinging buss her arm began to bleed, "I remember you letting me leave. Telling me to go. You didn't care. Why should I now?" Obi-Wan asked swinging again. Siri blocked as the lightsaber crackled and buzzed each time the met.  
  
"Padawan. Listen to me.. We've searched high and low for you. Obi, come back to us. We need you, I need you." Qui-Gon admitted with a full heart watching what was happening before his eyes. The master's couldn't move. Obi let Siri down, but they weren't as lucky.   
  
Obi Growled out to Qui-Gon, "Know. Your. Place," and swung his lightsaber so hard Siri's flung from her hand as his plunged deep into her flesh sizzling and burning. Siri dropped crying out in pain as his lightsaber ripped out the end.  
  
"SIRI!!!!" The Jedi Master called out and began using the force to try and pry the chains to get to her injured padawan.   
  
"Obi…. obi how…. could you?" Siri whispered softly, her words broken up with pain as her body fell to the cold ground and her head hit the floor.   
  
Obi-Wan stood there starring at the girl… Something was familiar about her. Dropping his lightsaber he kneeled down to her and gently felt her wound. Shaking his head he tried to get the confusion out. "Who am I? Who ARE you?!" Obi-Wan yelled to the two Jedi hanging on the wall. "See what you've done!" He pointed down at the young girls body. "SEE!!!" Obi-Wan yelled louder as anger took him over and his body began to tremble. The chains unlocked and both masters fell to kneel on their knees. Once again he ignited his lightsaber only it was now glowing a purple and his yes shone with confusion.  
  
Siri's master stared for a moment trying to figure out what was going on then it hit her like a ton of bricks. –This- was Qui-Gon's apprentice and in a confused state. Maybe.. Maybe she could help him.  
  
Qui-Gon stared in horror as he began to speak soft comforting words to the apprentice, "I can't fight you Obi.. You are my son.."  
  
Siri offered her hand. "Padawan. We need your help. Come home. We'll make you better. We know who you really are, Obi-Wan. Siri's best friend. She wouldn't want this.. Put down the lightsaber Obi, we can help you." She said comfortingly offering her hand. The lightsaber flickered and went off. Obi-Wan gave it to her and began to back off, tripping over Siri's body. Horrified he moved back into a corner starring at her.  
  
"My.. Siri… my.. Master? I'm.. a.. padawan.. I.. can't.. remember. I.." Slowly a tear moved its way down his cheek. He moved towards Siri cautiously and took her into his arms. Obi rolled her onto his back and gently placed his hands on her ribs and concentrated.   
  
Qui-Gon watched with deep concern but made no move towards the broken apprentice, he held Siri's master Quilla back as they both watched carefully.  
  
Siri began to cough and gag as Obi-Wan fed parts of his own life force into her. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at her old best friend. His eyes were filled with their old life but something was different in them she couldn't point out. "Obi..?" She asked softly.  
  
Making no move he lifted her into his arms and walked to the two Jedi Masters who were now standing and handed her to Quilla. With an affectionate glance at his old master he gave a weary yet comforting smile, "Hurry and get out… if they find you, I can't stop them.." And with that... He walked away. 


	3. Return to the Light

Disclaimer – I don't own star wars. I just heart it.  
  
Note- okay.. It's not the best.. But I stayed up all night attempting to update, and I'm –so- tired. Heh. I really hope you guys like it. -Thank you- so much for the reviews! =3 you 6 are angels! I really appreciated that. ^^ I tried to answer your question at the end about Anakin. But to be sure. Basically, he was up for grabs by any master. ^^; Since Qui still had obi. (I'm a big fan of Qui and obi, since obi liked him so much. ^^) Hope that makes sense. Woo. =3 bed time. Thanks!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I am so high, I can hear heaven  
I am so high, I can hear heaven  
Whoa but heaven...no heaven don't hear me.  
  
Mace's comlink blinked off ass it hit the floor. Qui-Gon undid the shackles that held him and helped him off the wall. The force sedatives had knocked him out during the whole scene between the lost apprentice and the three Jedi. Siri limped along to the doorway after obi, but was stopped by a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I can't let him get away this time, master." Siri said quietly, moving her eyes along the walls and down the corridors to find nothing but the cool dim air of the cramped hallway. She wanted to cry. No Jedi should have these emotions, but how could she not?   
  
And they say that a hero can save us,  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles,  
Watch as they all fly away.  
  
//Come now dear, you are hurt. We'll be back to find him. //Master Quilla gently urged in her mind sending a comforting wave of sleep over the padawan. Siri crawled up into her master's arms as a child would when scared, and closed her eyes. "No one take my obi..." Siri mumbled out quietly before sleep took her over.  
  
Someone told me  
love would all save us.  
But how can that be?  
Look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing  
and blood spilling  
That world never came.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Yoda gave a sigh and tapped his gimmer stick on the floor in deep though pacing by the window. A little initiate came through the door, knocking lightly on the door seal. "Master Yoda sir, a boy was picking on me at lunch today.." The little boy said with a shy whimper. Yoda turned to look at the youngling but the image of a young obi quickly vanished from the door seal. "Doing this for a reason, the force is. A lesson to learn, we have." Yoda thought dangerously as the fade of the boy was gone. The kettle by the fireplace began to fume with noise, putting his attention back on tea and crackers.   
  
And they say that a hero can save us,  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as they all fly away.  
  
Obi-Wan was so confused. He looked at the chamber walls then back out the window. Who was he now? Nothing made sense to him. Any moment now Sideous would walk through that door, see that he had let the Jedi leave, and beat him dead. Obi shuddered, "Better dead than alive." He thought to himself with a quiet notion to his so called "room". Soft sniffles could be heard from one of the chambers many cells that caught his attention. "Hello?" obi asked loudly, waiting for a reply.  
  
"Hewwo?" A tiny voice asked from a cell close to him, tiny fingers pokes through the iron bared cell doors.   
  
Looking over he spotted the fingers and jumped up to quickly see what the matter was. "Don't be scared little guy. I'm not going to hurt you. How did you get in here?" obi-Wan asked with concern mounting in his voice.  
  
The little boy's blue eyes met up with his, tears flowing freely down his face. It was obvious this child was about four and was badly hurt. Instantly obi knew he was an initiate at the temple. "maser kowin left me in the gawden fow a minute. I was gunna be a apprentice.. Please miswer. Help me get out.. I scared.. a bad man huwt me. He said he be back" the child pleaded with our obi for a minute until obi rested a calming hand on his small fingers.  
  
"I'll get you home, little guy. I promise." Obi-Wan said his voice filling with purpose for the first time in nearly 7 months. Lifting his hand the doors snapped unlocked and he helped the child up into his arms out of the small cell he was trapped in.   
  
Instantly the child buried his face into the Padawan's robes and began to sniffle. "tank you miswer." The child said in between sniffles, pushing his face back down against the comfort of the robes.  
  
Obi-Wan drew his lightsaber and prepared to fight. He knew he wouldn't get away so easily. More so with a captive of Sideous'.   
  
"And where do you think you are going?" It was her. Obi knew that voice from anywhere after she beat him bloody so many times. The lady that brought him here.   
  
"Get out of the way, I'm taking this child back where he belongs." Obi-Wan announced with full determination in his voice. Gently he set the child down and ignited his lightsaber. This time it was the bright blue it always had been back at the temple.   
  
Cherstie snickered and pulled out a blaster. "You'll have to get through me first." She replied back coolly. Surely this.. Padawan.. Was no match for her wonderful skill in the dark arts. She charged full-force at him and began shooting at him with full power. With sheer concentration he over-came every attack she had and quickly slammed her against the wall. Cherstie groaned a moment and slide down. "You'll regret that" she growled out springing to her feet and attacking again. Backhand springing over him she fired right into his spine, dropping him to his knees. Spinning around quickly on his feet he slammed the blade of his lightsaber through her stomach and watched her fall as well.   
  
Slowly obi got to his feet and gathered the child in his arms. Making his way out of the building the cool crisp air attacked the youngling and bit at his wound. Wrapping his robes around the child they made their way to the temple.  
  
Upon crossing a few roads they found it. The child ran to the gates and opened them as a welcome. Obi-Wan smiled and walked with the child. Healers ran out to gather the injured initiate and padawan. Quickly news reached the council.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The main training hall was filled with colorful lights and goodies on every table. Everything from chocolate 5-layer cakes, chocolate chip cookies, and snacks, to dinner foods. Streamers hung from the high ceiling and purple and golden balloons floated about the room. Tonight was the 250th year anniversary of the Jedi temple opening and everyone who was anyone would be there. Laughter sprang up as the room filled with more and more initiates and apprentices. Jedi master's stayed at the tables mostly talking amongst themselves and recalling their Jedi youth. Siri showed up in a beautiful pale pink satin strapping gown her master had bought her upon returning to Coruscant. She placed her fingers lightly over the scar on her shoulder and suddenly this was the last place she wanted to be.  
  
Quilla sensed her thoughts and put a comforting hand onto Siri's shoulder, smiling paternally at her. "You look beautiful, my apprentice. Please go try to have fun." Quilla urged gently, moving her fingers through he air as if to show what the room looked like.  
  
"Master, I just want to sit down. I'd been a long day.." Siri replied quietly, watching all the happy people dancing and talking. She sighed thinking about obi. Qui-Gon was approaching them at a quick pace. Siri turned and watched the band play looking a bit ill.  
  
Whispering something to Quilla he turned and walked away. Quilla sighed and smiled to Siri, "You may sit. I will return in a moment."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Qui-Gon watched through the window as the healer was bandaging his padawan up. He had heard about the heroics Obi pulled with the child, and nonetheless he was very proud. As soon as the healer gave him the "ok" he came in and looked upon the apprentice. "Master.." Was all Obi-Wan said before Qui and him embraced in a father-son back from the dead sort of hug. "I'm so glad you came for me." Obi-Wan said quietly lowering his head to the ground.   
  
Qui-Gon comfortingly sent emotions through their shattered bond, awaking his mind to the force once again. //Hush padawan; get dressed in a nice outfit. We have a dinner to attend. I am very proud of you. You are my apprentice, my only. You are my son. I could never replace you. You are first in my heart, Obi-Wan// Qui-Gon sent gentle little messages to his apprentice and left the room so he could dress. Obi-Wan was really accept back, and he hadn't lost his master.   
  
The council had finally decided what to do with Anakin as well. He was given to Knight Geist for apprenticeship, which mad Anakin a bit angry that Qui-Gon let the council. Only Qui had more things on his mind, like how to heal his son... Obi-Wan Kenobi. 


End file.
